Una Nueva Vida
by Sergex
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) La vida está llena de sorpresas, pero... ¿cómo reaccionará Lincoln ante la llegada de Lily a la familia?


Antes que nada, necesito aclarar los siguientes puntos...

 **Primero:** la presente lectura es una historia que me encontré un día que no tenía nada que hacer, por parte de un usuario en DevianArt, perteneciente al sector angloparlante. Me gustó tanto que quise compartirla con mis queridos hermanos de habla hispana.

 **Segundo:** debo recalcar que, tanto ustedes como yo, no soy bueno hablando inglés. Pero gracias al cielo, tenemos el traductor de Google. Eso, junto con mis conocimientos básicos de traducción, y una que otra investigación de términos en inglés, he logrado adaptar este one-shot al idioma español.

 **GRACIAS**

 **P. D.: Una vez que hayan terminado de leer, les hago la más atenta invitación para que dejen su review, ya que soy alguien busca mejorar en base a la retroalimentación. De antemano, si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo con las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil.**

* * *

 ** _The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores**

Historia original de ToonStar95

Traducida al español y adaptada por mí

* * *

Puede que los cambios ocurren de forma periódica, pero al fin y al cabo éstos terminan siendo inevitables. En la casa Loud ha habido de todo, no ha sido la excepción a la regla de los cambios; muchas veces, los vecinos han sido testigos de cómo los propietarios de dicha residencia, el señor Lynn Loud y la señora Rita Loud, han tenido vidas normales como cualquier otra pareja de casados, pero una vez que a ellos les llegó ese compromiso de ser padres, ni siquiera ellos tomaron en cuenta que ese compromiso se multiplicaría casi sin control.

Una cosa es amar y cuidar a uno o dos descendientes, pero contra todo pronóstico esta pareja no sólo se ha comprometido con un total de 10 retoños hasta la fecha, sino que también, aún con el nivel de exigencia que eso implicaría, han mantenido una vida normal, algo estresante y ruidosa, pero al fin y al cabo, era agradable.

Cosa digna de admirar. Sin embargo, las cosas no han sido fáciles para sus hijos. Con cada nuevo embarazo, se manifestaba un nuevo integrante, y con cada miembro recién llegado a la familia, surgían los ya acostumbrados cambios de habitaciones, con tal de de asegurarle al nuevo miembro familiar un sitio más cómodo y seguro dentro de la casa. Pero eso era lo de menos, ya que siempre podrían surgir tensiones personales ante el amor que sus padres le daban.

Afortunadamente, sus padres siempre lograron incentivar a sus hijos a aceptar y cuidar a sus nuevos hermanos gracias a que les inculcaron el amor y cuidado que tanto le demostraron desde su nacimiento (o una que otra "pequeña recompensa" por hacerlo), y eso era más que admirable.

Sin embargo, el pequeño Lincoln Loud tenía cierto problema con su familia. Aunque no podía negar que ha obtenido un ambiente más o menos agradable gracias a sus hermanas y a sus padres, y aparte ha logrado sobrevivir por mucho tiempo a las peripecias de su hogar, últimamente había persistido cierta incomodidad ante el hecho de que él es el único hijo varón de la familia...

Pero parece ser que el problema del chico tenía una posibilidad de resolverse, ya que para los niños Loud les había llegado una noticia emocionante: ¡su mamá estaba embarazada!

En estos momentos, Lincoln y sus hermanas estaban en la sala de estar, reunidos alrededor de un _walkie-talkie_ , ansiosos y emocionados, porque del otro lado de la línea, su papá les hablaba desde la sala de operaciones del hospital local, así como escuchaban a su mamá, quien estaba a punto de engendrar a su undécimo crío.

‒ No puedo creerlo ‒ dijo Lola emocionada ‒ ¡Vamos a tener otra hermana!

‒ Cuanto más, mejor ‒ dijo Lana con concordancia.

‒ No cuenten a sus hermanas antes de que nazcan, chicas ‒ dijo Lincoln, satisfecho en respuesta a su declaración. ‒ Podría ser otro niño.

Lori frunció el ceño en señal de confusión, se volvió hacia Lincoln y le preguntó:

‒ ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de eso?

Lincoln respondió con confianza. ‒ Oh, tengo una corazonada.

Tras su pequeña declaración, que dejó confundidas a sus hermanas por un momento, los niños volvieron a prestarle atención al ruido blanco que provenía del dispositivo, que estaba en la mesa ratona.

A lo largo de su estadía en la casa Loud, Lincoln ha visto de todo. Desde Lori manejando las situaciones caseras como una sargenta, hasta su hermanita Lisa involucrándose más y más en disciplinas muy avanzadas para una niña de su edad.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que compartía buenos y, a veces, extraños momentos con sus hermanas, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba a solas en su cuarto. Muchas veces, trataba de evadirlas debido a lo molestas que ellas y sus hábitos podían llegar a ser para él, pero cuando quería compartir tiempo de caridad con alguna de sus hermanas, invitándolas a participar en una de sus actividades, siempre le negaban la petición. Sus hermanas mayores argüían que no querían "desperdiciar su tiempo en cosas inútiles", y las menores que "esas cosas son aburridas".

Era molesto.

A menudo, se involucraba en las actividades de ocio de sus hermanas, ya sea porque se lo pedían o, rara vez, se interesaba en ello. Pero por más que lo intentaba, las chicas no se interesaban en sus gustos. Y por razones obvias, sus padres tampoco podían involucrarse en sus actividades.

Para cuando se enteró del estado de su madre, sintió que sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas al fin. Por primera vez en su vida, la mente de Lincoln fue invadida por la más fuerte esperanza de que tal vez... sólo tal vez... dejara de ser, con excepción de su padre, el único varón de la familia:

" _Puede que así sea. Voy a tener un hermano menor. Voy a enseñarle todo lo que sé. Voy a enseñarle a jugar videojuegos, a leerle mis cómics, a llevarlo al parque de diversiones, a ver mis películas conmigo..."_

‒ ¡ESPEREN! ‒ gritó de repente una voz. Era su padre hablando por medio del _walkie-talkie_. ‒ ¡ESTA LLEGANDO!

¡Enhorabuena! El nuevo bebé ya estaba llegando.

Lincoln y las chicas se acercaron aún más, tan rápido como la respiración pesada de su madre fue oída levemente sobre la emoción de su padre.

‒ Sí, sí, lo veo ‒ dijo papá ansiosamente ‒ ¡está llegando!

Los ojos de los niños se ensancharon mientras aguardaban cómo sería el bebé. De repente, escucharon cómo los gritos de su madre se convierten en una serie de gemidos chirriantes. Los rostros se iluminaron en grandes sonrisas. Las muecas que hacían por el evento inminente eran casi insoportables, debido a las expectativas. Finalmente, relajaron los músculos faciales cuando el señor Loud dijo lo siguiente, con un balbuceo nervioso:

‒ ¡E-E-E-Está aquí! ¡Está aquí! Es... ¡Es... es UNA NIÑA!

Le tomó más de unos segundos procesar lo que había oído de su padre, y al oír esas palabras, los ojos de Lincoln se volvieron tan anchos como platillos y su boca cayó como si estuviera atraída magnéticamente hacia el suelo. Las chicas de la sala se alborotaron y aplaudieron alegremente, como si su equipo favorito había ganado el Súper Tazón. Lola se volvió hacia Lincoln y le restregó la victoria.

‒ ¡Tenía razón! ¡Tenía razón! ¡En tu cara! ¡En tu cara!

Pero Lincoln no le prestó atención, ya que aún no podía creer la noticia. Permaneció inmóvil y silencioso durante un minuto antes de tartamudear con una grieta en la voz:

‒ U... U... U... ¿Una niña?

En ese momento, cayó hacia atrás y aterrizó muy fuerte en el suelo sobre su espalda. La emoción de las chicas se calmó un poco cuando se volvieron hacia su hermano en el suelo. Leni miró hacia abajo y preguntó:

‒ Lincoln, ¿estás bien?

Pero Lincoln la ignoró, ya que ahora estaba tomando respiraciones extremas mientras las lágrimas se formaban en sus conductos. Estaba repitiéndose a sí mismo, como un mantra:

 _"No es justo... No es justo... No es justo..."_

Las otras chicas se miraron confundidas, antes de mirar a su hermano en empatía y tratar de calmarlo, aunque sea por un rato.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, el señor Loud había venido a casa a recoger a los niños para llevarlos al hospital para conocer a la beba, mientras que mamá se quedó para descansar y darles a los médicos tiempo para limpiar a la recién llegada.

La habitación del hospital estaba oscura, con la única luz que proporcionaba una pequeña lámpara en la cabecera de la cama del hospital. En la habitación, la señora Loud estaba acostada en su cama con su esposo a un lado de la cama y sentado en una silla; mientras que las niñas esperaban impacientemente en sus sillas por echar una primera mirada a su nueva hermana, Lincoln sólo permanecía cabizbajo ante la situación, jugando continuamente con sus pulgares.

Finalmente, tras 20 minutos de espera, llegó una enfermera con una manta rosada y esponjosa con una pequeña criatura envuelta cómodamente en su interior.

‒ Aquí está, señora Loud ‒ dijo la enfermera. ‒ Su nueva hija.

Cuando la enfermera le entregó a Rita a su hija envuelta y salió de la habitación, el resto de las chicas Loud se levantaron e hicieron una carrera lenta hasta la cama para obtener al menos un vistazo.

Las chicas hicieron jadeos audibles al ver a la nueva niña, que estaba en un sueño profundo. Su madre gesticuló y emitió un sonido que clamaba silencio para la beba.

‒ Ella está durmiendo ‒ ella añadió susurrando.

Aclarado ese asunto, las chicas, acatando la exigencia de su madre, comentaron entre susurros sobre la nueva llegada.

Luan le dijo a Lisa:

‒ Mira, tiene tu nariz.

Lynn le preguntó a Lucy:

‒ ¿Acaso no es preciosa?

Y Lucy respondió en su habitual monotonía:

‒ Es como si un ángel hubiera venido a la Tierra.

Mientras las hermanas se inclinaban sobre el fardo, Luna notó que alguien estaba desaparecido entre la multitud:

" _¡Lincoln!"_

Miró por todas partes, hasta vio a Lincoln dando pasos calmados y silenciosos hacia el exterior de la habitación. Él no quería estar allí. Ni siquiera mirar a la recién llegada... ya no quería ver más a una niña en su vida...

Al salir de la habitación, se sentó en el centro de un conjunto de cinco sillas que se encontraba en el pasillo, con una mirada de enojo en su rostro, con la espalda encorvada, los brazos cruzados, una pierna sobre la otra y su labio inferior sobresaliendo del otro; de por sí, el niño no tenía más opción que parecer un completo mocoso, después de que el destino le arrebató la vaga ilusión de ser hermano de un retoño masculino.

Luna se escapó silenciosamente del grupo y se sentó en una de las sillas al lado de Lincoln. Ella le dio una palmadita en la espalda y le preguntó:

‒ Lincoln, ¿no quieres ver a tu nueva hermana?

Lincoln respondió obstinadamente con un "no" silencioso pero quejoso.

Luna se puso un poco molesta con su respuesta, pero todavía necesita llegar a un punto objetivo. Ella dijo desesperadamente:

‒ Mira, Lincoln, sé que estás decepcionado, pero ¿no quieres por lo menos mirarla?

Lincoln volvió a gruñir una respuesta negativa, esta vez elevando un poco su tono de voz; a estas alturas, el comportamiento ya estaba poniendo a Luna un poco más molesta de lo usual.

‒ Bueno, ¿por qué no?

Finalmente, Lincoln se volvió y le replicó de forma abrupta:

‒ ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Porque no quiero mirar a otra hermana cuando vivo en una casa llena de ellas! ¡Porque no quiero mirar otra chica que será otra molestia en ese manicomio! ‒ Su angustia inicial ya se estaba convirtiendo en tristeza. ‒ ¡¿Por qué NECESITAMOS a otra niña?! ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser de esta manera?! ¡¿QUÉ HE HECHO YO PARA MERECER ESTO?!

Sus ojos ya se estaban llenando, y su rostro se estaba poniendo rojo y sudoroso. Luna sostuvo una cara conmocionada durante más de unos segundos.

Finalmente, Lincoln, al darse cuenta del arrebato furioso e innecesario que dio, relajó un poco sus ánimos antes de quebrarse:

‒ Lo siento... Es que... Me siento tan solo.

Lincoln entonces bajó su cabeza en el regazo de Luna y comenzó a sollozar en su falda.

Luna, en un inicio, no sabía el por qué le había respondido de una forma violenta, pero el dolor reflejado en esa sola frase le dio una pista de la angustia que padecía. Por un momento, se sintió en sus zapatos, y por más de una ocasión trató de consolarlo, pero el niño de mechones claros no le importó; con cada consuelo que Luna le daba, Lincoln se sentía más arrepentido por echarle penurias a su hermana, y más sollozaba al tratar de disculparse con ella.

No sólo la ausencia de los dos, sino que también el estallido atrajo la atención de las otras hermanas mayores, quienes regresaron para unirse a Luna para ayudar a Lincoln en su momento de debilidad. Luan fue la primera en acercarse, y Luna le susurró:

‒ Aún está un poco arruinado.

La bromista se arrodilló y palmeó la cabeza contra el cabello de Lincoln.

‒ Tranquilo, Lincoln... está bien, sabemos cómo te sientes.

Lincoln se volvió para mirar a Luan mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y algo de moco con su brazo:

‒ No, eso no es cierto.

De repente, Lori y Leni aparecieron junto a él. Leni le dijo:

‒ No, Lincoln. En serio, te entendemos.

Lincoln trató de creerle, pero no lo logró:

‒ ¿En serio?

‒ Sí, aún recordamos el día que naciste, estábamos muy decepcionadas porque no tuvimos una niña ese momento, especialmente Lori.

Esa respuesta hizo que Lori soltara un quejido de vergüenza.

Leni podía ser cualquier tipo de persona, pero jamás sería una persona maliciosa. Pero eso no le impedía ser alguien brutalmente honesto, ya sea debido a que tenía un ritmo de pensar distinto del usual o, en raras ocasiones, porque sentía que la situación lo ameritaba.

Lincoln, al ver las intenciones de sus hermanas, se compuso un poco para decir claramente otra vez:

‒ Pero, ¿quién sabe si mamá quedará embarazada de nuevo? Y si lo hace, probablemente será otra... otra niña. ‒ Él derramó otra lágrima mientras enterraba su cabeza en el regazo de Luna, al mismo tiempo que ella le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Finalmente, el resto de las chicas se acercaron al grupo para ayudar a su hermano. Lola preguntó con su voz chillona:

‒ ¿Eso significa que no nos quieres?

Esa pregunta no sólo detuvo los lamentos del chico, sino que golpeó una llamarada en la mente de Lincoln; él se volvió a su asiento, limpiándose el rostro e intentó darles una explicación al respecto; pero a estas alturas, al estar en ese ambiente tan pesado, parecía que sus brillantes ideas lo habían abandonado. La angustia que antes sentía se volvió en un episodio patético por componerse, soltó un suspiro y bajó la cabeza en señal de resignación.

Por su lado, Luna recogió su cabeza, haciéndolo que la viera directamente y le explicó:

‒ Mira, sabemos que estás molesto, pero no estás solo. Todas estamos aquí para ti, Lincoln. Te queremos, no importa si eres un niño o una niña. Nosotras te amamos porque eres de la familia. ¿Y esa cosita en los brazos de mamá? Ella también es familia.

Tras su declaración, Lincoln arqueó un poco sus cejas en señal de asombro. Es en esa señal cuando Luna se dio cuenta del logro de su cometido, eso hizo que le sonriera a su hermano mientras le acariciaba la barbilla.

Cuando Luna terminó de hacerle cosquillas, Lincoln dirigió lentamente toda su atención a sus demás hermanas. Mientras lo hacía, el chico de cabellos blancos se relajó y les dirigió una sonrisa, gesto que sus hermanas le devolvieron de manera casi instantánea.

De no ser porque tiene uso de razón y de su corazón, el chico no les habría dirigido ese gesto a las chicas. Así permanecieron un pequeño rato, hasta que Luan decidió dirigir las riendas hacia otro foco de atención:

‒ ¿Y, bien...? ¿Qué esperas? Vamos, sólo échale un vistazo. ‒ dijo Luan ‒ Es más, ella se parece a ti.

Lincoln, tratando de enrolarse y arqueando una ceja, preguntó a modo de juego:

‒ ¿En serio?

Lisa asintió diciendo: ‒ Es un espécimen de aspecto saludable.

‒ No me digas ‒ Lincoln respondió de la misma manera. ‒ Eso tengo que verlo.

Rodeado de sus hermanas, Lincoln procedió a dirigirse de nuevo a la habitación. Una vez que se disculpó con sus padres por su conducta, fue a la cama y dirigió la mirada hacia el bulto en los brazos de mamá, sin prestar atención a ella. Levantó el brazo un poco para dar un pulgar manso a su mamá y le exclamó una llana pero activa felicitación.

De repente, sintió un pequeño tirón en su pulgar. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Miró hacia abajo al bulto, y dentro había una recién nacida pequeña, su cuerpo envuelto en una suave manta rosa, sus mejillas brillantes y rojas. Ella estaba agarrando su pulgar. La beba volvió lentamente la cabeza hacia arriba y, por primera vez en su vida, abrió los párpados apenas un poco. Así, la beba le sonrió al chico de mechones claros.

Lincoln observó con confusión ese momento entre ellos, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca algo abierta, antes de mirar a sus hermanas menores hacia el otro lado de la cama. Lucy le susurró:

‒ Creo que alguien está diciendo hola.

Lincoln volvió la cabeza hacia sus hermanas mayores a sus espaldas. Estaban sonriendo, y Lori, en un raro momento de compasión por su hermano, hizo un gesto con la mano como si dijera que continuara con el momento de encuentro.

Lincoln volvió a mirar a la recién nacida. Levantó el otro brazo y lentamente agitó la mano al recién llegado, y dijo con un tartamudeo:

‒ Ho... Ho... H-Hola. Yo... soy... tu hermano mayor, Lincoln.

La beba abrió los párpados, haciéndolos un poco más anchos y abrió la boca para soltar una risita chillona. Poco a poco, el ceño fruncido de Lincoln creció lentamente en una sonrisa temblorosa y los ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

Las otras hermanas reaccionaron con sonrisas a su hermano abriendo su corazón. Luna miró con asombro mientras derramaba una pequeña lágrima, susurrándole:

‒ Eso es, chico.

Y por un momento allí, parecía que incluso Lucy sonreía.

Él olisqueó, luego se volvió hacia su madre y preguntó:

‒ ¿Cómo se llama?

‒ Bueno... ‒ respondió mamá con dulzura ‒ Tu padre y yo estábamos pensando en llamarla Lillian.

Las hermanas reaccionaron positivamente a la sugerencia. Excepto por Lola, que se encogió de hombros:

‒ Eh, supongo que eso va a estar bien.

Esa declaración que hizo reír a las hermanas. Lincoln, sin embargo, estaba demasiado inmerso en la nueva llegada para unirse a ellos. Se dijo a sí mismo:

 _"Lillian..."_

Y miró a su nueva hermanita.

Luchó para liberar el pulgar de su agarre y, tras hacer la petición, su mamá le dio permiso para llevar el bulto en sus brazos. Caminó unos centímetros de la cabecera y acunó el bulto en sus brazos.

Lincoln se inclinó hacia la cara de la beba y susurró:

‒ Hola, Lily... te enseñaré todo lo que sé. Te enseñaré a jugar videojuegos, te leeré mis cómics, te llevaré al parque de diversiones, a ver películas conmigo...

La beba de por sí no entendió ninguna palabra de lo que su hermano de cabello blanco le decía, pero con cada susurro que emitía le hacía cosquillar su piel, haciéndola reír como si se tratara de una especie de juego.

Por su parte, Lincoln descubrió algo que nunca olvidaría hasta la fecha: tal vez faltaba más espacio y privacidad en su casa, pero en una familia tan grande como la suya, nunca faltaría el amor y la comprensión, siempre había un lugar... para una nueva vida.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
